Love You Forever
by katen1993
Summary: He said "This would all be for your benefit. You're better off without me." But she said, "No, I need you in my life... Please don't leave me..."
1. Prologue Part I

**A/N: THIS PART IS A DISCLAIMER!! I do not own the characters of the story but I do own the idea and the plot the guts... Please don't kill me. It's my first time...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Prologue Part I**

**_...FLASHBACK..._**

"…_**I'm certain that I chose this place…"**_

But is that what they want? Would it be everything that they have always dreamed? And would this end in laughter or in tears?

**FIRST POV**

I sat here, waiting here in my room, waiting for me to be called out to show myself to the guests and walk the aisle. I am to be taken by my soon-to-be betrothed to the altar, recite our wedding vows, and say "I do" to the priest, to the people, and to my soon-to-be husband. We are to go to the reception area and do the wedding rituals (like setting 2 doves free, dance our first dance, and etc.). After the wedding party, we are to go to our honeymoon.

I keep on hearing "Best Wishes" from my friends and from the other guests. But, would this really be the best for me? I spent a year staying single and regaining myself from everything that has happened. Then, I was in a four-year long relationship with _him_. I have always dreamed of having my own family and children. But, right now, I just can't portray marriage life.

I have this feeling in my heart. The feeling when you're happy about the happening around you but you are sad for an unknown reason. And when you are sure with what you said but your heart is having doubts. Well, I'm feeling both of them. It's so complicate that I can't understand a single thread in my head. But… I should be happy. I promised I would always be happy…

The door creaked open and heard my name being called. Well, I guess there's no turning back now and I guess there' no more room for doubts.

**SECOND POV**

I stood here in front as I waited for my soon-to-be betrothed to come out of her room and walk the aisle. Once she is already in front of me, I am to take her to the altar, recite our wedding vows and say "I do" in front of the priest, the people, and my soon-to-be wife. We are to go to the reception area, do the wedding rituals, and go to our honeymoon after the party.

"Best wishes" is such a common greeting for me today. Would this be the best decision of my life? I spent a year being single and regaining myself from everything that has happened. Then, I was involved in a four-year relationship with _her_.

I have been her lover for four years yet, I have this feeling in my heart that I can't understand. Do I doubt my decision? I shouldn't be. I can't be. I'm already positive about this. But why am I unsure? I want her to be happy. I want her to smile to the world like he's the sun. At least, he _is _my sun.

Well, she's out. I guess the wedding's really on.

* * *

**A/N: Prologue comes in 2 parts... This is the present. The next one is the flashback...^_^**

**Please click the "Review" button just at the bottom of the page..^_^**


	2. Prologue Part II

**DISCLAIMER!!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight. I really wish I do but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue Part II**

Good day to all of you who have decided to open this page I had made. I am here at this small café in Venice, waiting for my husband to turn up around the corner of the street where the café I'm in is situated. Before I get started, I must tell you. I am new at this so forgive me if I had made some errors. But I assure you that I am indeed trying my best to make this story as interesting as the others.

You see, Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero have always been together. They were together during the day and together during the night. But what they don't know is that there is something more than friendship that is being formed from the times that they have been together. May it be doing their jobs as prefects or doing an errand for the Chairman. There is something going on between them that they don't seem to notice but that something can change their lives. May be forever may be not.

On one particular night, Yuuki noticed that something was a bit off with Zero. It started three nights before the current night when Yuuki had asked him if he ever had a girlfriend. Well, the response was a "No" and after that, he kept a good distance from her. When she would ask him if there is something wrong, he would say "Nothing" and just walk away.

It's been two hours since Yuuki last saw Zero. He said that he would just patrol on a different route and then he vanished from her sight. That made Yuuki think there is something wrong because he had been avoiding her and the subject about the current status of their friendship as it would seem. The two hours that she has been alone gave her time to think of a reason on why she is being avoided. Well, to be plainly honest, she didn't came up with anything. She sighed, stood up, and went to search for Zero. She walked and walked and then eventually stopped when she came across a tree.

She approached the tree where Zero sat and stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked, not even looking up to see who intruded his rest.

However, Yuuki ignored his question and asked him a question that she had repeated over the past three nights.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she said.

Zero rose up from where he sat and said, "Does it matter?" and he began to walk away form her. Stubborn to look for an answer, she ran ahead of him and blocked his way, making him stop on his tracks.

"Leave me alone." He said and began to take another route.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Yuuki repeated.

"What am I really to you, Yuuki?" and he was out of her sight, leaving her to find an answer to his raised question.

The next day was just almost like the same as the previous day. Only that, Zero didn't breathe a word to Yuuki. And when their class ended, he quickly disappeared from her sight. When it's time to do her job, he was there but they were not speaking to each other. When the Day class girls (and some male perhaps) finally returned to their dorms, Zero was once again out of Yuuki's sight.

She looked everywhere for him for hours but luck was not on her side. Having been exhausted from the search, she decided to get back inside to take a shower. But when she was on her way to the bathroom, she noticed that the room of the Chairman's quarters was open a crack. Driven by curiosity, she took a peek inside and there she saw him.

On the couch laid the sleeping figure of Zero. Yuuki pushed aside the thought of taking a bath and entered the room and close the door behind her. She crouched down beside him and, doing her old habit, she patted his head and smiled, saying "So this is where you've been hiding." Then all of the sudden, Zero jolted up and screamed Yuuki's name.

Out of concern, Yuuki asked, "What's wrong?" When Zero heard her voice, he turned around and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank God! I thought you left me . . ." He said almost breathlessly. Yuuki was shocked at first and after a few seconds, she retuned the hug and said, "I would never leave you." Then she cupped his face to make him face her and added, "Thet's a promise."

He did not know if this would be the last time they would see each other again. He cupped her face in his hand and slowly, he leaned forward. And then it happened. His lips collided with hers for a mere second and he pulled away after realizing what he's doing. He stood up and left the room, leaving Yuuki dazed and confused.

The next day, Yuuki didn't saw Zero in class. Soon the day began to stretch and so did her worries. When the class finally ended, she said goodbye to Youri and dashed off to his room.

But when she knocked, she didn't get a reply. And out of being curious, she went in, calling his name. When she reached his bed, he saw a letter addressed to her. She unfolded the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Yuuki, _

_For four years, you had always been with me and I appreciate that. But, I decided for a change, to leave Cross Academy and set off on my own. I plan to go somewhere far so please don't follow me. Don't worry. I'm not planning on running away from anything and I'm also not planning to give up everything. It's just that, I feel that I'm becoming too much of a burden on your shoulders and I don't want that._

_I know that I had never put this to words but, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. Your existence in my life is not small, for you've become a big part of my life. You are the very reason why I am living up to this day._

_Please don't put my leave too much at heart. You have worried yourself too much over me. I'll try to write again soon._

_Love you forever, _

_Zero_

After reading his letter, Yuuki collapsed down on his bed and cried her heart out, whispering "Why, Zero, why?" She cried for what seemed like hours until she finally fell asleep on Zero's old bed. When she woke up, she realized that she was clutching his letter. Wiping away a few damp tears, she stood up, took one good look around the room and closed the door behind her. She took a bath and got dressed for class as she was facing her new day without Zero with her.

Weeks passed and there still is nothing heard from him. The weeks turned to months and the months turned to years. She soon then realized that she could exist without him by her side, even thought she would occasionally miss his presence. Before she sleeps at night, she would look at his pictures and re-read his first and final letter to her so that she would not forget him.

"Yuuki." The voice that is very familiar to me said. I looked up to see the loving face of my husband smiling down on me. Yes, I had married the person that I had loved over the past years.

"What took you so long?" I asked, returning the warm smile. Zero might be gone but deep inside my heart, he is still here… for the years that had passed and for the years to come…

"I took care of some… business… Are you ready to go?" Kaname asked.

"In a minute." I said

Life must go on without you by my side… but, I'll always hold on to what you have said… "Love you forever" I'll hold on to that, Zero. Until we meet again

"Yuuki?" Kaname called.

"Coming." I said.

* * *

**A/N:**** Please click the "Review" button just at the bottom of the page..^_^**

**Thanksies ^_^  
**


	3. Dear Diary, Another Day

**Author's rambling space: I have to say that I am currently out of ideas for this one and so, I will therefore, formulate a chapter which I am not sure that will fit accordingly to the story... Thinking of a plotline is SO hard... _... Anyway, please do bear with me and I will try to make the next one interesting.(Seeing that it's exam day tomorrow and that I haven't glanced at my Geometry and Chemistry workbooks and my notes, thinking of a chapter is most likely hard...)**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed ( XxbLuE-kIttYxX, do i still have to? I mean, c'mon! I see your face for 10 hours in a regular school day basis..._)**

**Now all is said except for the next chapter. Again, I am desperately trying my best to make this one worth reading. If there are changes, I'll be sure to try to change them...^_^**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Dear Diary, Another Day That's No Different than the Rest of the Days... Or At Least, That's My View of Things**

_**Entry 1:**_

Life is always so unpredictable. But today is no different than the rest. It followed the same pattern as yesterday just as yesterday followed the pattern of the day before yesterday.

I return from my prefect duties. Take a shower. Go to sleep only to be woke up 2 hours afterwards. Lazily get to class. Fall asleep during all my classes. The day ends. I get to have supplementary classes with Zero. We take them for about an hour. We leave. Do our duties. And back to the top of the list I have formed.

But this day, something unpredictable happened. I have never expected this to happen... at all... Well... I wasn't expecting this one either since it's unpredictable... But anyway, We don't have any supplementary lessons... Yay!

But still, it's not really it... It's... kind of hard to say... really... It's this thing that I have just discovered while I was analyzing myself in the bathroom mirror... I stared in shock...

"Oh my gosh..."I muttered. So this is what Kaname-senpai meant when he said that the only thing that hasn't changed about me from the last 10 years was the fact that... My chest aren't even starting to develop... Well, a little but not much...

What is up with my brain? What I really wanted to say here was that... There is one particular question that Zero had asked me and that is, "What am I really to you, Yuuki?"

Now that he had brought it up, I started to wonder what he really is to me... All these years, I have only thought of him as a brother. But now, I am not so sure.

I never knew any family member of mine nor do I have any idea of what my life was before 10 years ago. All that there was was snow, blood, and 2 vampires.

Perhaps I once had a brother and he died. And maybe due to the shock, I came to forget that I even have one... And maybe that's why, I have loved Zero as a brother... But something inside my heart stirred... I don't know why or what's the cause but one thing's for sure: I don't know why I'm only feeling this... this unexplainable feeling towards Zero.

I don't know what to do right now... I'm so confused over nothing and that... ugh... This is giving me a headache...

But anyhow, I can't help but get envious of all the other kids here at school. They have a place where they can belong. A family that awaits at them when they get back for their Christmas vacation. They know their origins. I think I'm missing those... Sure I have my foster dad, the Chairman. And my foster brother, Zero. But... I don't know my origin... Everything is a blur and everything is so... confusing... But what is not confusing about life?

I really need to stop thinking of these things too much... It's getting... too heavy... unbearably heavy... I need rest... I need my sleep...

* * *

_**The next couple of days...**_

_**Entry 2  
**_

I told Zero about Kaname-senpai's question. "Do you want to be a blood-sucking monster like me?" Just as I have predicted, I have made him upset again... I don't want to upset him because he's already devastated from his loss four year ago when he wasbrought at the doorstep of our home by the Chairman.

I started to remember Zero's question to me 3 weeks ago. "What am I really to you, Yuuki?". Now that I remember it, I still can't think of an answer... Geez... I feel so... ugh... Talking about the subject, I wonder what am I to him? Perhaps maybe that I'm some sort of an annoying pest who keep on... well, pestering him...

That's it... I am so going to ask Kaname-senpai when he gets back. Whether he likes it or not, I am going to squeeze it out of him.

* * *

_**Entry 3**_

What... am I seeing? Why is it that... everything's... red... My... hands... This... page... what is wrong with me?

Ever since me, Zero, the Chairman and Yagari-sensei visited the Headquarters of the Hunters Association, I started having these weird dreams and I started to see and hear things... Everything is...

* * *

**Author's Note: It's random and it's crappy... Since it's crappy, I will desperately try to type the next chapter within the next 24 hours(or so) and that... I will try to make everything better with the next chapter that will lead to everything in the prologues...**

**Again, please do forgive me and please do bear with me... But, at least, let me hear your comments about this one through your reviews...**

***is sincerely sowee...  
**


	4. Everything Was In It's Place

**Author's rambling area: I just thought of making up to you guys and... I feel horribly bad of the previous*crappy* chapter... And to make up for it, I am now going to try and remedy the crappiness of the previous one.**

**I think that there's no need to say this but... I don't own Vampire Knight... Oh... And it follows the plot line of VK Guilty/VK manga but would be told in my own *crappy* way with different *crappy* ideas that will lead into a *crappy* version of my fic. This will be applicable to a few more chapters before it goes in a different track... *still, my plot bunnies have not yet rreturned but I have this urge to write.*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Everything Was In It's Place But I Found Myself Lost In The Haze  
**

I'm worried about Yuuki. She's being... weird... She had tried to ask Kaname about her unknown past. But when I saw her, the look in her face tells me that she wasn't able to gather any information from him. I tried to get information form him but it could already be told that I got none because we are sworn enemies and rivals. Obviously, he wouldn't be stupid enough to tell me anything aside from the fact to f--k off... Seriously, that... _man _really gets on my nerves...

But, that's not what I'm concerned about...

I'm worried about Yuuki...

Ever since we paid the Association a visit, she started to be out of herself... She always looked so out of the world... And last night, when I went to her room to check her up, she pushed me down and strangled me... It's not like I care... I owe so much to her that she could even take my own life away.

She then released me, claiming that she was just had a weird dream that made her act weirdly. It's not like that I believed what she said, but seeing that she pushed me out of her room, I went out.

When I had walked an approximate of 20 steps from her room, I heard her burst into a crying fit. I dashed back to her room as her wails became louder. I opened the door to see her falling asleep in Kaname's arms.

"What are you planning to do with her, Kuran" I spat at the man who has caused Yuuki her misery.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't concern you." he said and a strong wind blew, making me blind. When I opened my eyes, they were no longer in sight but I can smell their scent.

I followed it and soon after 10 minutes, I had sensed 2 vampires at the clock tower. I went there to find Yuuki reaching up Kaname's face. Hatred befell on my being when I had sensed that Yuuki was turned into a vampire. I pulled out my gun and loaded it. Yuuki glanced up to me and ran in front of Kaname.

"Zero! No... This man is... this man is my older brother." she said and then passed out with Kaname catching her. The hatred turned to surprise. "Her... brother? Impossible! She's... human! Or... Was she...?"

"You don't seem to believe it even though it came directly from her mouth. Yuuki is indeed the daughter of Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka. Since you are a vampire, you should be able to sense it... But you are also on the side that are after us." Kaname said as he lifted Yuuki in his arms and walked away, leaving me confused and... hurt?

"How can she be a pureblood when she has always been human?" I thought as I walked back down again to my room.

"How can life do this to me when I have already lost my family... Now, why are they taking the only thing that I can possibly rely on to?" I thought as I entered my room and locking the its door.

"Pureblooded vampires... No... All vampires are creatures who triffle down with the lives of the humans... And that is a fact... A fact whose face has already revealed itself to me..."I thought as I sat on my bed.

It seems that everything is in it's place but I can't find my place in the world where the truth disguise itself as a lie and where lies disguises as the truths.

* * *

**Author's rambling space: Ugh... So short! Gahh!! I don't like this... At all... T_T... Gosh... Why can't I find the words that I'm looking for?**

**Guys, I really am sorry that this has to be crap and that it is junk... T_T **

**But I *think* that this will have its place in the real plotline(?)* I am not so sure myself...]**

**Geez... I will *try* to finish at least 3 chapters so that I can present to you guys the *somewhat* real plotline of my story. **

**The reason why I can't think of a proper beginning is because I start writing at the end. _  
**

**Anyway, if I can't finish/make the chapters tonight, then I'll do it tomorrow and dream the next *crappy* chapter.**

**Also, I would like to thank all the readers and subscribers for reviewing and subscribing despite the crappiness... **

**And if you would like to send me your comments, please don't hesitate to review... *but don't send flames please?***

**-Wooh!! 7 days 'till Christmas-  
**


	5. I Open My Eyes

**Author's rampaging space: Well... Guess I should type in 5... But I have to wake up early... T_T**

**Please guys... I really am motivated by your reviews... Please do bear with me... I have it hard... Like REALLY hard... T_T**

**Just 2 more (I think I will try to make it 2 more because of the 'after battle with Rido' scene of Zero and Yuuki) and I'll be on the real track... **

***I started typing this December 18, 2008 at 10:15 PM in Philippines... Wonder when I will finish?***

**~We all know Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, so why bother to type this repeatedly?~**

***VK Guilty on the way, people... If you haven't watched/read it yet and don't want to be spoiled, don't read this until you want to be spoiled... But if you want to be spoiled, go right ahead...* I don't believe that there is anyone who haven't watched VK Guilty... except for my friend...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I Open My Eyes And Saw That The World Is No Longer The Same As It Used To Be  
**

_Thirst... _That's what all I can feel... _I... need... something... to make the thirsty sensation go away... _This is all I can think of...

I opened my eyes after viewing my life in my dream... _That's how it came to be..._ I thought... Then thirst creeped its way to my throat... And like I said, I opened my eyes.

Everything is... _different... _I saw Kaname-senpai... Kaname-oniisama beside my bed... _Why... are there lines at his neck..? What are those lines? _I sat up from my lying position and cringed to him for support...

"Kaname... senpai... I am..." I muttered.

"It's okay, Yuuki... I know what you have to do..." he said. And that's when I let my body move on its own. I let my body do its _vampiric _deeds and sucked blood from his body... Then I saw it... The eyes who looks at me like I'm something to eat... That I am a delicacy of some sort...Eyes that terrifies me every might and eyes that haunts me whenever I remember them looking at me...

I am no longer human... The vampire side of me have been sealed to hide me away from the world wherein there is greed and there is a crave for power... But the seal broke and what was caged out was _me..._

When I have lived as a human, I have gotten to get to know of the world that I am on... Only on a different view...I have lived as a human without a past but has an existence. But now that the windows have opened, I got to see who I really am... What I really am...

I have been sealed because they don't want the greedy to include an innocent child... Yes... That must be it... It must be it... But somehow, I wasn't able to escape the hands of the _enemy _for his precense is here at the very place that has been my sanctuary for 10 years...

Yes... This place has been my sanctuary... This place replaced the four walls of my room and the 3 faces of my parents and brother who served as my shield and armor...

It has been 30 minutes when Kaname...oniisama left me in this room... He said that he is going to go do something... I know not of what it is but I won't dare step in front of it... I might just stand in his way and slow him down... But anyway... That's not what I'm worrying about... I'm sure that whatever it is that Kaname-senpai... oniisama... is doing, he can do it himself.

What I'm worrying about is Zero...

I have become the creature that he loathes the most... It's almost like saying that I have tricked him... Maybe I did trick him...

But... What am I to do?

...

I have decided to go to his room and confront him... He may not listen to the _me _I have turned out to be but it's worth a try right?

I walked to the Boys' Dormitory in the Sun Rooms and went to his room, hoping that a talk will resolve things...

But it didn't... I heard the gun 'click' from the inside... I stared wide-eyed at the closed door as I feel hatred cross the doors that seprates me and Zero.

"To come here and to talk... Do you honestly think that we can talk? A human that turned into a vampire... Now that I think of it, I'm also a human who transformed into a vampire... But what I feel across the door is an arrogant human who triffles with the lives of humans." he said from the inside...

I don't know what came to me when I said, "You're right, Zero... I'm glad you understand... Because the Yuuki you know was eaten by its vampire side."

Then I ran out... What had gotten into me to lhurt him like that... He was already hurt when he came into our doorstep 4 years ago... He was already in pain when he turned into a vampire... He was in such a deep pit of despair when he had first drunk my blood and everytime he drinks from me... But what I had said had only made the amount of his sufferings increase...

When my eyes opened, what I saw was a change... Everything is no longer the same... Everything is different to me and yet, I feel that nothing has changed. I have hurt Zero's feelings without even thinking that I have hurt him. Maybe he's right...

"What I feel across the door is an arrogant pureblood who triffles with the lives of humans..."

* * *

**Author's rampaging space: Whew! Finished this at December 18, 2008 10:59 PM...**

**Geez... I need to sleep...**

**If there are gramatical errors/misspelled words, don;t hesitate to tell me...**

**Anyway... I really have to sleep... I have to wake up 4 the next day...**

**Again, sorry for the crappiness... Please do forgive me... :(**

**Let me know what you guys think through your reviews...^_^  
**


	6. The Battle That Lead to Realizations

**Author's rambling space: This is it... The last of the crappy chapters that will lead to actual plot... I decided to just cut up where Rido appeared and went rummaging the Academy with his lust for power or whatever his reasons for disturbing the peace...  
**

**Hope you guys would somehow like it.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Battle That Lead to Realizations  
**

With Rido defeated, I was confronted by a different enemy. _Yuuki._

She is not my Yuuki. The... creature that is standing in front of me is not Yuuki... It is a monster, the very source of why I am living such a pitiful life. The very reason of why I'm the very creature I am right now..._ A vampire_...

I pointed my gun at her with my will all set to accomplish the goal that I was born to do... _Eliminate vampires..._

But why can't I pull the trigger? Why is the gun suddenly became heavy in my hand? Why am I feeling guilt when hunting vampires is what I have been born to do?

_Because you love her... _I heard a voice say to me.

_She is not the same Yuuki... What I see... is a pure blood who never once understood the feelings of humans... _I said to the voice in my head...

_Zero... your goal... accomplish it... finish it... _I heard Ichiru's voice replay in my head.

But who else is there for me to protect?

"Zero..." I heard a voice that I have grown accustom of in a four-year time span._ I want to end it all and yet, guilt is flowing through my veins... Is this because I am a prisoner of my past?_

_--------------------------------------_

I can see the pained expression on his face... How I want to comfort him... But... What can I do? I'm the very thing he loathes the most...

_Just go and confront him... Like the old times... _I heard a voice say.

But... To him, I am no longer the same Yuuki_... _I said to 'the voice'

_Just try to consolidate him... You want to help him, right?_

Yes, I do want to help him... But the last thing I would want to do is anger him more...

_Yuuki, you are still the same person... Your vampire side was locked away to make a space for your human form to prevent a fragile soul from shattering._

But he is already shattered... All because of me.

_Are you saying that you don't want to rebuild the foundations you had built? Zero lived up to this second all because of you... Without you, he might not have regained the thought of living and pursuing to live._

_..._

The 'voice' is right... I want to console the man in front of me... I want him to realize that I am still Yuuki despite of my awakening... I want him to know that I would always be here to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder whenever he feels that he is lost...

_I decided that I will be Zero's ally... _I recalled saying that to him and I'm not planning to give up my word... Because, I just realized... I will be on Zero's side no matter what happens or who I may be.

_--------------------------------------_

"Zero!" I heard her call again. I stared at her, confused for a short amount of time. But when I saw who she is now, I glared at her.

"What?" I spat venomously. To my surprise, she threw her weapon down.

"I don't want to fight you." she declared. I don't care whether she wants to fight or not... All I care about right now is killing every single pureblood in this planet.

"Because... I am not intending to part from my word when I said that I will always be your ally." she said, suddenly in front of me.

"Get away from me, _vampire!_" I spat, slightly backing away from her. Then her 2 warm hands grabbed my face, making me look at her.

"Zero, this is still me... I'm still Yuuki... Nothing changed, Zero." she said. _Nothing?! You destroyed my life!_

"You are _not _Yuuki!" I shouted, backing away from her.

"Would it make you happy if you kill me right here and now?" she said with voice that is tinted with uttmost honesty.

_Yes, it would make me happy to kill you._ But when I pointed my gun at her, I can feel guilt being loaded on the gun and on my hand.

_The reason why I can't pull the trigger is because I love her..._

_

* * *

_**Author's rambling space: Sooo... was it good or did I did a horrible job??**

**Please do let me know through your reviews... ^_^**

**-I will really try to make the next chapters as interesting as I can... -  
**


End file.
